Suddenly I see
by Rhape
Summary: Yuri. TifaXAerith. Tifa sabe que Cloud y Aerith le ocultan algo y no descanzará hasta saber de que se trata. Mi primer yuri oficialmente :o!


**¡Hola! En un momento de mucha inspiración se me ocurrió escribir un fic yuri...y aquí lo tienen xD. **  
><strong>Espero que les guste... <strong>  
><strong>De una vez les digo que el yuri no es mi fuerte, pero quería intentarlo xD<strong>

**_Advertencias_: Shoujo-ai. TifaXAerith. Historia semi-alterna.  
><strong>

**El título del fic ''Suddenly I see'' es por la canción de KT Tunstall, que en español significa ''De repente me he dado cuenta'' o algo así.**

* * *

><p>Tifa observaba atenta a la castaña. Aerith, con sumo cuidado, removía la tierra de las flores para que crecieran más rápido. La florista hundía los dedos de manera graciosa en el lodo, al menos eso le pareció a la morena; era como si se tratase de una niña traviesa a punto de fabricar pasteles de barro, sobre todo por la alegre canción que tarareaba.<p>

Fue entonces cuando se preguntó cómo es que la castaña podía esas manos tan perfectas y delicadas si se la pasaba todo el tiempo con sus flores y sin ninguna clase de protección en ellas... ¡Pero eso no es algo que le importara, eh! Tifa se encontraba allí única y exclusivamente para dejarle las cosas bien claras a la florista: amaba a Cloud, y no iba permitir que ninguna otra mujer se lo llevara de su lado. Eso la incluía.

Atravesó el portón de la iglesia con pasos lentos y decididos hasta llegar a la castaña.

Aerith, al verla, esbozó una sonrisa como bienvenida, aunque, a la vez,, sus orbes verdes la miraron con interrogante.

_- Hola, Tifa ¿Pasa algo?_ - preguntó sacudiéndose el lodo de las manos.

La morena no contestó. Miró unos segundos las flores y luego volvió su vista a la muchacha.

_- Aerith, necesito hablar contigo... de mujer a mujer_ -

La sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro de la florista pronto se fue haciendo una linea recta. Aerith ya se imaginaba de que cosas quería hablar la morena, ya lo veía venir.

_- ¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?_ - inquirió amable lurgo de ponerse en pie.

_Es..._ - titubeó antes de soltarlo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si el chico que le gustaba prefería a la chica de enfrente era por algo... ¿En serio valía la pena luchar por una causa perdida? … Lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo – _Es sobre Cloud _-

_- Ya veo_ – "Justo lo que pensaba", se dijo la castaña posando un dedo en el mentón - _¿Qué pasa con Cloud?_ -

_- Yo... Quiero saber lo que sientes por él_ -

_- ¿Lo que siento por él...? Umm... Pues lo quiero. Es mi amigo_ – respondió con naturalidad.

_- Tu amigo..._ - murmuró quedamente.

La morena no podía creer eso. No podía creer que sólo fueran amigos y nada más. Cloud y Aerith últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se reían juntos; iban a lugares alejados a saber Dios qué cosas harían ahí...juntos. Cloud ya no le sonreía, ya no la miraba como antes, ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra sino era para cuestiones mundanas como un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" y no esperar respuesta para luego despedirse con un muy frío "Adiós". ¿Es que acaso todo aquello eran puras imaginaciones suyas? ¿Sería que su sexto sentido fallaba y lo que pasaba era que Cloud se había cansado de ella?

No..., eso no podía ser. Cloud y ella habían sido amigos desde niños. Si fuera su amistad lo que se quebrara por culpa de alguno de ellos el ex-soldado se lo diría sin reparos. Así que viendo esto, la morena sólo podía llegar a una conclusión que se acercara a su lógica: Aerith..., era ella la que mordía de la manzana de la discordia. ¡Ella tenía que ser la causa de tanta indiferencia por parte del rubio!

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y apretó los puños con fuerza intentando tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

_- Aerith, no me mientas_ – dijo al fin la morena con voz grave y entrecortada.

_- ¿T-Tifa? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ - preguntó Aerith temerosa ante su actitud algo agresiva.

_- ¡NO! ¡No me encuentro bien! _- replicó molesta – _Quiero que me digas la verdad. Entre tú y Cloud hay algo, ¿no es así? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!_ - alzó un puño y lo dirigió hacia una columna haciendo que se agrietara.

La florista, lejos de intimidarse, sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa y sonrió dócilmente.

_- No es lo que estás pensando -_

_- ¿¡Y tú qué sabes lo que estoy pensando! _- cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Un dolor punzante acometía su cabeza mientras que un par de hilos de agua salada corrían por sus mejillas.

_- Crees que Cloud está enamorado de mí _-

_- No lo creo... Estoy segura_ – replicó más tranquila – _¡Pero eso no importa! Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que... - _

_Antes de que digas otra cosa te pido que primero me escuches _– le interrumpió la castaña tomándola de las manos, acción con la que la morena comprobó que aquellas manos, además de bonitas, también eran bastante suaves – _Tifa, puedo asegurarte que entre Cloud y yo no hay nada. Él no está enamorado de mí... sino de otra persona -_

_- ¡Eso no es posible! Tú y él siempre están juntos, no se separan para nada. ¡No quieras engañarme! - _reclamó, y quiso separar sus manos de las de Aerith pero ésta la tenía muy bien apresada – _Por tu culpa él me ignora... _-

_- Por favor, no mal entiendas la situación _– dijo llevándola a la banca más cercana para sentarse allí las dos - _Si Cloud te ha estado evitando no es porque no quiera verte. Él sabe que lo quieres, lo que no sabe es cómo decirte que su corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Tiene miedo de herirte -_

Tifa miró sus manos entrelazadas con las de Aerith. Si lo que la florista decía era cierto... todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. El rubio estaba enamorado de alguien que no era ella, conociéndolo, seguramente eso lo hacía sentir culpable, por lo que era bastante obvio que, sabiendo que eso podía lastimarla, buscaría apoyo moral en otro lado, en este caso Aerith.

_- Oh, Aerith, ¡lo lamento tanto! _- dijo sintiéndose muy avergonzada por las escenas pasadas - _Creo que sobre actué. No debí gritarte. Tú sólo tratabas de ayudar... Soy una tonta _– resopló.

_- No tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo que estés enojada_ – dijo, y soltó una mano sólo para con ella limpiarle las lágrimas - _Ya le he dicho muchas veces a Cloud que hable contigo..., pero ya lo conoces; suele hacer una montaña de un grano de arena -_

_- Aerith, ¿podrías decirme de quién está enamorado? -_

_- Ah... Preferiría no hacerlo. Cloud me hizo prometer no decir nada -_

_- ¡Por favor! Necesito saberlo_ – rogó la morena con sus ojos llenándose de la lágrimas de nuevo... Aerith simplemente no soportaba verla así.

_- De acuerdo. Te lo diré _– dio un profundo suspiro de resignación – _Es... Sephiroth_ -

_- ¿Está enamorado de...de Sephiroth?_ - a la morena casi se le cae el alma al suelo al enterarse de eso. Pero si ellos dos eran hombres, ¿cómo es que...? – _N-no lo entiendo. ¿Eso es posible, Aerith? ¿Querer así a alguien de tu mismo sexo? -_

La florista se tensó un poco ante la pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que eso era posible! Ella lo sabía perfectamente y no porque el rubio se lo dijera sino porque se encontraba en una situación similar; y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que la castaña se diera cuenta de que no sabía cómo contestar eso de manera sutil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para dejarla sollozar en su hombro.

_- ¿Acaso eres una especie de santa? _- preguntó Tifa de pronto. La castaña tendría que estar molesta con ella, no tratando de consolarla.

_- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? _- inquirió curiosa.

_- Eres muy buena conmigo... No deberías ser buena conmigo, deberías odiarme por lo que te hice hace rato -_

_- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte_ – le amonestó mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva pero ésta, de un momento a otro, se apagó para dar paso a una melancólica – _Yo jamás podría odiarte._.. -

_- ¿Qué?_ - la morena la miró confundida. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, los labios de la castaña se habían posado sobre los suyos.

Un hormigueo extraño le recorrió de la boca hasta las mejillas. ¡Estaba siendo besada por una chica! Su primera reacción fue querer empujarla lejos pero... no le desgradaba para nada el tacto.

_- ¡T-Tifa! ¡Lo...lo siento!_ - exclamó Aerith levándose rápidamente de la banca, con la cara completamente roja de pena – _No debí hacerlo... ¡Disculpame! -_

La morena se quedó estática, pensativa. Aquel beso la hizo reflexión sobre algo... ¿era de Cloud de quién estaba en verdad enamorada? Recordó todos esos momentos en que el rubio y la castaña buscaban estar solos..., y se percató de que a quién maldecía no era precisamente a la florista.

_- No...Yo..._- balbuceó todavía algo liada - _… creo que me gustas_ – musitó sonrojada.

_- ¿En...en serio?_ - sorprendida. No esperaba una respuesta tan positiva y en tan corto plazo.

_- Bu-bueno...no estoy segura... Pero si Cloud está enamorado de un hombre...yo puedo estarlo de una mujer, ¿no? _- sonrió.

_- Sí, claro_ – sonrió de vuelta – _Por cierto, ¿quisieras ayudarme con las flores? -_

La morena asintió y, juntas, se sentaron a remover la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, e-mail bombas, regalos, insultos; dejen reviews! :D<strong>


End file.
